We plan to undertake and/or continue to work on the following studies during the fifth year of this grant: 1. An indepth analysis of 1965-1980 registry data with the help of a life table computer program acquired from NCI. 2. Comparison of survival rates of cancer patients at Howard University Hospital with those of other U.S. black and white patients. 3. Examination of fifteen year data set for the effect of changes in the cancer treatment overtime. The stage of disease at diagnosis will be factored into this analysis. 4. Characterization of cancer of selected sites in Washington, D.C. 5. Continue active participation in CCPDs.